1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device having a flexible display panel, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A flexible display panel may be rolled onto a roller installed inside a housing. In this case, the flexible display panel may be drawn out of the housing by rotation in one direction of the roller and may be returned to the housing by rotation of the roller in an opposite direction.
The flexible display panel has a display area that is exposed and changed as it is moved into or out of the housing, and thus it is necessary to display an image with a size corresponding to the exposed display area. For this, the display device must correctly recognize the size of the display area that outside the housing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.